End game the hero's human life
by hevenlydemonknight
Summary: So I tried to take Ichigos powers away I really did he won't be doing crazy shit but he will if he has no choice still need to rewatch jormungand but ah
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is the end my powers are fading

i can't win I can't win it's hopeless I can't save them I can't save anyone not even my self.

the almighty is too strong and now he has my powers . Am I truly this useless

 **Ha kingy it's not over yet let me take over once more this one time I have better control of our power the old man is fighting back stopping the bastard from taking everything but we need to hurry.**

What's the point anything we do he can counter there is nothing he won't see!

Stop **being a pussy ass bitch king and nut the fuck up.**

Ichigo i know juha is trying to break you resolve but now is not the time to lose hope there is still hope remember when we fused to use the final getsuga tenshou well we must do it again.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZANGETSU!

Enough Ichigo I know what you were going to bring yes me and the hollow will be reabsorbed into your soul but this is the only way to save you and your friends. But it will be different then before last time you didn't know yourself or your powers you hated your hollow which drove us apart and made you lose your powers . If you go forward with this you will forever be a being beyond people's comprehension you will gain all our memories my memories. Is this what you wish for to be feared by all no shinigami will understand you would have to fake losing your powers again.

Are you sure this is what you want you won't exist any more!

 **Kingy shut your mouth for once we exist becauseyour power yes we are different but in the end we are you we could never truly live the Quincy** **and my purpose is to protect you and you alone... Just live your life to the fullest for do what we can't... Oh and kingy make me proud by having a massive harem of girls haaahahajaaahaaja.**

whaaaaa what the hell you perverted sword that's not gonna happen

ichigo good bye I truly am sorry for holding you back I'd like for you to travel that is my wish for you to see the world in all it's majesty to see nature

What his powers I can't take them his power it's rising I can no longer see his future impossible could he have surpassed me impossible what I can feel his power trying to absorb mine a child dares to try and steal from me!ponders a confused juha

You can't win not any more calmly says Ichigo as his black power flows out of him his hair slowly growing and flowing from Orange to black eyes a piercing red glare

The old emperor tries to step back looking down in shock as the sword blacker then the darkest night pierces his heart he can feel his power flowing away.

How everything was going so well how can this happen everything was going as I foresaw my dream of a utopia has it all been for nothing asks the tyrant.

mugetsu


	2. Chapter 2

**well I have found a good way to get Ichigo into Main character place of jormungand I still need to finish my rewatch of the series but I now know how to start and for those who know jormungand better then me feel free to share any ideas and how you'd like this to go**

A bored Ichigo was traveling through a country. he didn't care for. it had been three years since juha bachs destruction not much of any interest happened since then other then Aizen busting out from the maggots nest according to Ichigos calculations it took three seconds to defeat him.

listening to his old mentor his very soul he chose to abandon the soul society the central 46 or more like the central 7 as the seven were the only survivors of the war the seven tried to threaten the newly black haired man. Going against the old mans advice he threatened them back.

and so here he is traveling some war torn back country he had not even bothered to learn the name of all in the hopes of some form of entertainment (lucky for him he just crossed the line into a new plot)

as he was walking along on a battered old dirt road that was crumbling under his feet his attention was grabbed by what sounded like a young girl crying with older men yelling out at her. Taking one step forward he appears a few feet behind them. Anger floods his system as he is witness to them trying to get her to walk into a field in which he can sense the danger nothing to him but to a human they likely wouldn't make it. Silently appearing behind them he grabs the the two children while kicking the men forward blood and flesh fly everywhere as the mine goes off leaving only a cowardly looking man in a now ruined blue suit barely alive.

Deciding to leave him to bleed out. The red eyed man calmly asks the children for there names.

getting no response at first he gives them some and time to calm down. as he ponders the situation he now finds himself in he notices two angry spirits and one fearful one getting dragged by chains to eternal damnation.

the young girl after building up her courage replies to the scary bandage vampire man "mmm malka mm my nname is is mmalka cccan you ge get ou our friends they they are in the military base".

narrowing his crimson eyes much to poor malkas fright he questions her where is this base "i will retrieve these friends of yours giving her a kind smile not that she can see it".

"follow us to the base mr scary man its this way hurry jonahs probably worried about us". as they run off they don't notice the sweet drop on ichigo face

* * *

"OK kids i got a few bullet proof vests and helmets that i took from the guards stay behind me stay close and stay quite k we are going to the others then ill see about sending you lot to japan some friends can look after you there. you can have a normal life".

the red eyed warrior turned around as his eyes started to glow thinking its no fun when you know everything that is going to happen but i am not risking it when there are kids involved i hate using guns but it be hard to explain how a sword just appears in my hand to a couple of kids

bang one down a couple dozen to go

* * *

 **with jonah**

* * *

where are they are they OK of coarse they are not OK you know why they were taken.

bang bang is that gun fire "jonah what we do is the base being attacked are we gonna die jonah jonah".

the white haired boy brought out of his thoughts demands everyone to be quite and hide behind the crates while he grabs a rifle takes cover and aims for the door.

minutes pass the gun fire has stopped still jonah remains on edge hearing surprisingly light foots steps in the hall that stop at the door it starts to swing open. jonah ready for anything stops from taking any action as he realize it is malka and Maurice but how did they get back. a man walks in behind them tall maybe 6 foot 7 with long black hair down to his knees wearing black jeans and a black trench coat that goes to his ankles he left it open for some reason the only thing under it is those gray bandages that cover one arm and reach up over his face leaving all his face under his red eyes hidden.

an annoyed voice breaks the red eyed child's concentration "jeez malka i told you to stay behind me not run off ahead"

"ssorry mr"

"enough my name is ichigo non of this mr crap now that we found your friends stay here ill send you guys away from this country and to safety stay here that means you malka" the tall gunman said while he left the room closing the door behind him.

"can we trust him jonah do you think he means it will he really send us to a good place".

jonah getting cut off by malka she replies "i believe he will"

* * *

those men were cowards ah easier for me now to go retrieve those kids hhhmmmmmmm smoke like that's going to work might as well play along not like the kids are in danger while i am here i can get there faster then light

"well you did a number on these guys oh well" comments a white haired man in a blue suit"you see one of my employees was here you don't happen to know where he is do you".

meanwhile in the deathberries head what gin no he is dead its like this guys a mix of gin and urahara. "your gonna have to give a description and maybe knowing your name would make me more cooperative jiji san".

"did you just call me old ah never mind the guy i am looking for looks around forty with black hair and in a blue suit"

"oh when i got here it seems he fell on a mine sorry his briefcase survived thou if you want it". here it is".

"ah i see an unfortunate accident. may i ask what your doing out here any way this base is in he middle of no where" asks an amused white haired man "ah where are my manner i am kasper hekmatyar i am an arms dealer"

"hmmmm an arms dealer. my name is ichigo kurosaki my condolences about your friend he really should watch where hes going. i was out here because i am traveling there was an event three years ago and i have been bored ever since so i left".

"ah i see i have a job you could take. my younger sister could use another bodyguard its a dangerous line of work we are in what do ya say kid".

"send the children here to a friend of mine named kisuke so they are safe and i will do it must be more interesting then wondering aimlessly across the world".

"ah how wonderful i am glad we could make a deal it will be done ill make the arrangements as soon as possible"

* * *

chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been watching ep one over and over again so I've been hyping my self up on music this is a really good** **song while i have you here i don't own bleach or jormungand  
**

Cold Driven-Heavier Than Heaven

I've been given away, stripped of angels wings. I couldn't really help but notice, how the guilty lead The way. I become so frail, when you live your life this way, you're the thief that learned to steal, someone's life away. - I want to say the walk was lonely, but I met murder on the way so am I heavier than heaven at my sentence today? Decided by your sins, they won't keep me away the vengeance of the innocent will be given to me I'm breathing life into death, seeking for punishment. Here is the verdict, there is no justice, as I am anchored in by your sins the jury was so shameless. So guilty and yet blameless, acting so pretentious. They painted justice grey. - I want to say the walk was lonely, but I met murder on the way so am I heavier than heaven at my sentence today? Decided by your sins, they won't keep me away the vengeance of the innocent will be given to me I'm breathing life into death, seeking for punishment. I've been given away, stripped of angels wings. I couldn't really help but notice how the guilty lead the way. Who decides the fate of my life tonight now? - Heavier than heaven at my sentence today. Decided by your sins, they won't keep me away. The vengeance of the innocent will be given to me I'm breathing life into death, seeking for punishment. Heavier than heaven... Decided by your sins, they won't keep me away. Vengeance of the innocent... I'm breathing life into death, seeking for punishment.

 **and remember this is fusion ichigo and hollow means something**

* * *

I have devoured five continents

I have slurped three oceans dry

The vast sky alone remains out of my long reach

for i am trapped within a body that lacks wings hands and feet

i am the world serpent

i am jormungand

* * *

not what i expected were the thoughts going through are red eyed friend as they walk down a hall way. i mean seriously i thought she was gonna be i don't know somewhat daunting her brother at least had a creepy aura about him but this i thought after fighting literally a god that ate another god I could safely say i saw it all but this is odd. perhaps i will find entertainment here after all.

"step lively officer ichi. lets go one two one two right left right left".

did i just get called officer ichi no one i know may ever learn of this god forbid if keigo goat-chin or hat n clogs or worst yet the perverted neko and the shinigami women's association. hmmmm so this is what koko hekmatyar is like. she sure is lively that's for sure

"all my subordinates are here". exclaimed the white haired woman. "now that we've added you to the ranks that makes a total of nine body guards there an odd bunch but i am sure you'll be fine. normally id give you more of a chance to settle in but we don't have time for that. we've got a little bit of a problem you see. which is the reason we're stuck out in the hinterlands of eastern Europe"

"and you are going to help us resolve this problem. think of it as an initiation to the unit". the blue eyed pale woman states as a fact while handing over a pistol he found unappealing. realizing hes going to have to use guns as using blades would be unpractical and draw unwanted attention besides not like he can flash step around his new completely human team.

"it will give us a chance to access your skills. as there's no information of you having combat experience other then street fights and karate when you were younger and of coarse the information from kasper. it is weird for you to be as good as he says yet not having a history with some form of official organization like the police or military".

"you are an anomaly a puzzle no doubt your hiding many secretes but that's OK for now". the female arms dealer supplies.

"Mao Wiley" koko says

"sup boss and who's the mummy" Wiley replies

"who him". Koko says as she slams open the door on poor old Lehm shattering his glass and spilling his drink.

 **"HI"** shouts Koko as everyone stares on with varying expressions. leaving ichigo sweatdropping just outside

"say hello to ichi"

"he's the new recruit a vampire wannabe everyone replies and he's already packing heat damn". deadpans the eight other body guards.

clapping twice Koko calmly announces "no need to freak out guys. now Tojo will you explain our pickle so we're all on the same page{".

"Hasn't really changed bastards have our container impounded at the port". the glasses wearing man exclaims. "the customs office wants you to give them a call. my guess is their gonna demand a higher price then what we originally agreed too".

"they never planned on letting it though in the first place". koko admits ruefully. "but you see the situation the goods in that container belong to us and we need to get them back OK".

"your the boss I'll do whats needed of me to see this through it might even supply me with some entertainment". the knee length black haired man replies stoically reclining himself against the wall by the door.

Lehm Valmet prepare to move out hop too.

* * *

"Miss Hekmatyar i wonder if you understand just how deeply the contents of that container of yours will affect our country". the man working for the import department questions. "i am afraid i cannot allow it to fall into our governments hands. if you insist upon forcing the issue I'll take whatever measures I must. you don't cross me bitch". he yells.

"funny i was going to say the same to you" the white haired woman replies while ending the call continuing to drive to their destination. "now then ichi what do you think of your new team"

"they seem skilled and confidant that much is apparent but beyond that i haven't had the chance to really talk to any one of them so i haven't formed an opinion". ichigo points out.

"a strait to the point person hah". she replies "i did a good bit research before taking you on. I know where you lived and what you did. your likes and dislikes but i don't know where and how you got your skills i noticed you hesitated to take your pistol you dislike weapons don't you. she asks". as he loads a magazine

"that's not entirely accurate I much prefer to be wielding my swords more entertaining that way i am indifferent towards guns i don't care much for using them". ichigo answers finishing his loading.

"i didn't expect an answer you seem more secretive. your being more up front then i expected with your whole hiding your face all the time". koko responds.

"there is a reason for the bandages but now's not the time for an explanation Koko". the grey bandage man concomitantly replies.

"i suppose not but being so secretive isn't gonna cut it with this crew".

* * *

"so what do you think so far". Lehm calmly asks Velmet.

"what you mean about the new guy kinda hard to answer that question when we've only seen him for 20 minutes tops". Velmet ponders out loud. "he's hiding something i haven't figured out what yet. ahh Koko could be in danger i don't like the thought of her alone in a car with him. she's always this way with new recruits just to excited. no sense of caution anything happens to her and I'll kill the guy myself". as Lehm starts smoking

"cahhhh cahhh jeez Lehm can't you wait for your nics fix til we're out of the car i am suffocating here".

"yeah fine". He responds putting his cigarette out.

"you always do this i am gonna smell like a ficken ashtray". she complains covering her mouth as a car pulls up beside them

* * *

"Koko we have company". ichigo comments as he opens his crimson eyes.

"so tired of the silence too huh". she replies back

"i do believe we got some new tails". he comments uncaring. "perhaps it's time to cut them off".

"if you spot em then you get to shoot em". is the reply he gets

"hmm i see very well". he states as he turns around rifle ready and aimed out the sun roof. a smirk invisible under his bandages. should be fun he thinks let us see how the hunters like being preyed upon.

"no mercy hard and fast". ichigo barely hears. a hollow has no mercy to give. he thinks as he starts firing.

* * *

"got an armored hostile". Lehm brings up. as the car behind swerves.

"oooohhhh". Velmet responds.

* * *

bullets hit and bounce off the car behinds windscreen cracks as the rounds hit.

as the car pulls ahead the side windows shatter dents appear all along the side. until a tire blows out causing it to rise in the air temporarily and for it to lose speed. a medium size truck tries to veer their car off coarse.

Koko having to maneuver behind the truck to avoid the hit.

"Ich"i. Koko exclaims as Ichigo continues shooting. "hey you hear me warn me the next time you open fire on a target you scared the crap out of me".

"I'll keep that in mind for next time". Ichigo exclaims chuckling to himself as a explosion from a car in the background happends. "but i do believe they aren't the main group most likely just sent a head to test our defense. the real fight has yet to appear but they will more then likely be here soon".

* * *

"there's a container at the port belonging to Koko Hekmatyar shes an arms dealer". said the man that has lost but doesn't know it yet. "the air-force cannot be allowed to get their hands on that shipment. you wanna know what's inside. enough kits to upgrade a full three squadrons of are primary fighter jets with those are aerial forces would be strong enough to challenge our neighbors".

"the balance of power would shift. if the military gets those upgrade kits. you can bet your ass they'll use em. and we both know nothing good will come from it. i want the police kept out of this understood. fire fight yeah yeah don't worry about it i sent a special unit in to deal with Hekmatyar's people. if they make it to the port shows over we lose. that would be all".

* * *

gun still going off into the night. spent casings bouncing off the ground clattering along.

* * *

"that vans got some serious armor". Velmet exclaims firing her gun as she speaks. "it might suck if they try and counter attack".

"and it's blocking the whole damn road". Lehm continues

"we need to get to Koko they'll have her pinned in on both sides if we don't". Velmet says worriedly

"that's probably what their going for". Lehm agrees

"hang on how close do you think you can get to that van". Velmet question calmly drawing her knife in front of her face with a gleam in her eye.

"are you serious". Lehm replies with.

* * *

Ichigo looks out over the road anticipating the enemy. rifle at the ready before noticing the a change. "hey Koko problem on the left". as a Humvee squeals up beside them.

"great more of em". Koko's irritated response is called out before the Humvee slams their side. "arrgh". irritating Koko. she slams back into them. as Ichigo prepares to fire.

"we would be happy to give you a ride to port little girl". yells a soon to be deceased man.

"bocxor 6 damn that old bureaucrat". Koko angrily says as she speeds up with them not far behind.

* * *

Lehm keeps driving swerving around trying to get past while blasting away with his gun out the drivers side window til he pulls up beside them.

combat boots hit the vans roof going unnoticed by the trained men inside the gun fire never stopping as the vehicles continue to dance around each other.

the back doors open for the men to return fire illuminated by the shots fired in the darkness to stop for a second death comes from above. leaping in Valmet's knife tear though flesh their lives in this world at their end.

* * *

"looks like our guys in the rear took care of those trackers for us". Koko remarks. "we're probably still being followed but at least their not shooting at us anymore. don't think i didn't notice your lapses in your emotionless facade aswell as calling me by name earlier that's a important thing in japan is it not. i like it i think we're making real progress".

"hhmmm i still sense danger oh shit!" that would even hurt my human body with the seals containing my power i have less then one percent. "Koko Koko incoming". Ichigo points out while banging on the roof prepping to lug a grenade thinking i always wanted to throw one of these.

* * *

"it's end of road for you bye bye arms dealer bitch". says the man from earlier

* * *

"hold on tight" Ichigo calmly remarks.

* * *

"this will blow them sky high"

* * *

"damn a missile". says ichigo as Koko looks back

as the missile fires Ichigo throws the grenade which sends the missile off coarse blowing up a parked car.

"a javelin attm". Koko surprised by the missile remarks as Ichigo prepares to take the shot at the man that fired a missile at them letting out a chuckle of amusement. "this is fun I'll have to thank kasper when i see him again".

"was that a laugh". Koko asks out loud. he'll be reloaded in twenty seconds.

"so it's not like he'll get the chance to fire i am ending it here". Ichigo remarks as he opens fire aiming one final shot it goes strait though the man forehead killing him causing the missile to go off in the his Humvee killing all the people aboard. as Koko reaches but for a fist bump genuinely surprise the crimson eyed visored does so

* * *

"all units pull back evacuate all personnel in helot bonded area port". the defeated man calls out

"i repeat pull back". a back ground character yells

the man sadly walks away thinking. the military will get their shipment and we'll be headed for war i did what i could but it's out of my hands now


	4. Chapter 4

**there is a reference to another series or two in this chapter just allude to some of the shit that went down it wasn't much just meeting new people that may or may not show up to ask ichigo for help or just call to see how he's doing. now i am thinking of original arcs to have the crew possibly kaspers as well find out about the supernatural world and have some trials for ichigo. thou this might not happen i could make them eccentric humans and its mainly filler conversation to replace the original conversation in jormungand that doesn't fit here  
**

 **and now their back stupid line things**

 **start**

"so how was your first mission did you have fun". Koko cheerily asked. "i hope you did and are getting used to guns".

"chuckling yes i did have some amusement it reminds of the time i met a pair of brothers in America that hunted dangerous beings". comments ichigo. "they had such a nice car". "the guns I'll deal with it".

"um what do you mean beings wouldn't they be bad guys or something like mob heads". Koko questions.

"oh yes of coarse but can people who commit such monstrosities truly be called humans or have they lost that privilege". ichigo retorts.

"were there any other interesting people you met". Koko inquires

"only a few there were two men that wore red trench coats but that's here nor there. one of them even tried to kill me said his master sent him he thought i was a vampire as if those really exist". scoffed Ichigo well ignorance is bliss no need to open that can of worms. he thought. as they walked into the building they were staying at Lehm and Velmet close behind listening in.

surprisingly it's Lehm that speaks up. "so what was the other guy like". every one paying attention as they walked through the corridor.

"oh him he wasn't to bad i stayed with him for awhile in America. friendly enough really likes his pizza and ice cream sundaes though".

"but now that i think about it why are you in the arms trade what made you think damn you know what i am gonna be in the arms trade". the black haired man asks

walking faster to get ahead of the group before turning around Koko replies. "for world piece of coarse" .

* * *

Koko shifts in her sleep jerking a little

* * *

Ichigo sleeping in a corner back to the wall before being shaken or at least the guy tried next thing he knew he was in a painful hold unable to do much of anything.

"ah sorry about that reflexes and all"ichigo comments sheepishly letting go

"gahhhh not a problem wasn't expecting it and all your stronger then you look".r says."your on watch with old man Lehm were you actually sleeping it will be cold so dress warm". "ah gotta crash".

* * *

ichigo walks down the white hallway and stands next to Lehm as he checks his watch.

"good morning" Lehm states

"yes same to you good morning" ichigo calmly replies

"ehhh"Lehm sounds out

* * *

Koko jerks herself into sitting position very sleepily

* * *

"this is the second time I"ve heard you ask a question lets see if i got this right you wanna know why a majorly badass mercenary whose been on the winning side of a hundred battles would want to take a job as a body guard for a chick arms dealer". Lehm sums up

"not in so many words but that is the gist of it"ichigo remarks walking in step with Lehm.

"you've only been with the crew for a few days so i get it you'll see soon enough"

* * *

Koko gets up and stumbles forwards to the couch before falling on Velmet waking her up.

* * *

in the back ground Velmet can be heard saying "geeeez Koko wake up

"but why did i take this jig cause its fun that's my reason for being here though each member of the unit has there own give it some time you'll figure out your reason is too you'll see what it means to be one of us and you'll see what means to be one of us and you'll see Koko is actually very ahhh". Lehm says while lighting a cigarette. while Koko walks out the door in front of them slightly hunched over with her arms t-rexxing before she looks around.

"shes very special" Lehm finishes "Koko bathrooms back that way" Lehm states while pointing. as they stand there ichigo with his face in the palm of his hand.

* * *

on a quieter street with trees to each side

* * *

"we have an emergency three hours ago a transport team crossed the northern border."koko screamed. "if the Intel i got is correct their carrying fifteen mi24d attack helicopters also known as hinds. they've been dismantled and stuffed in with spare parts for concealment. judging by the timing somebody got wind of our recent success and decided they want a piece of the action.

so now their trying their hand at it i know stuff like this happens all the time. unfortunately urghhhh the info on this convoy came directly from headquarters." koko explains slumping to the table. "if we screw this up its gonna cost us big." koko upset starts rolling back and forth on the table wining big.

ichigo looks on only slightly disturbed at the current happenings.

"you see the way shes rolling around like that it means this is serious" Wiley states calmly.

"we need to deal with this tot-sweet first we intercept their goods. but if they try to play hard ball we may have some obstacles to eliminate so take a moment to prepare." koko gives the run down.

her answers are a chorus of ks and an indifferent red eyed man.

"right you guys are pros you know what your doing." koko admits

"Tojo Velmet you'll negotiate with national defense. Lehm Ugo Lutz Mao you'll be my back up. Wiley R stay here and handle communication with the brass. Ichigo your with me". Koko orders as she turns to leave the room lets go.

"Yeah Koko Hekmatyar here we've got a code orange here i repeat code orange


End file.
